Betrayal To The Leaf
by Albel4t5
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are finally pushed over the edge. When Orochimaru offers them a better and new life in Otogakure, they accept and the fate of the ninja world will change forever... DarkNaruto, DarkHinata, NaruxHina


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT.**

**BETRAYAL TO THE LEAF**

**CHAPTER ONE: WE LEFT THEM ALL BEHIND**

Uzumaki Naruto was staring at the river flowing under a bridge, reflecting on what had just happened to him over the past two hours. His blonde, spiky hair seemed to just droop from its normal stature. His deep, ocean blue eyes seemed dull and lifeless. The only way you could truly be sure it was him, was his bright orange jumpsuit and the tiny whisker marks that lined the side of cheeks. A silent tear ran down his cheek as he thought about the events that had occurred.

**_FLASHBACK!!!_**

_"Give it up, dobe." Uchiha Sasuke said with his arms crossed. He was wearing his standard outfit of a blue t-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, and a pair of white shorts. His black hair which resembled the back end of a chicken was kept out of his face by the hitai-ate tied around his forehead. "You've never beat me in anything else, so you won't beat me in a spar either…"_

_"You tell him, Sasuke-kun!" Haruno Sakura shouted. She had long pink that went down to her lower back. She was wearing a sleeveless red dress and a pair of black shorts underneath them. Her hitai-ate was tied in her hair like a ribbon. "Show that dobe that he's way out of his league!"_

_Naruto winced slightly as he heard those words. Sakura was the world to him for some reason, and yet no matter how well he may perform, or how much he tried to get her attention, she always just brushed him off, yelled at him, or at the worst, hit him. The blonde growled as he turned back to face Sasuke. Maybe, just maybe if he managed to beat the Uchiha survivor, she would finally give him the time of day and attention he deserved. He smiled as Sasuke charged forward with a kunai in hand, ready to end the fight between the two. It wasn't like Sasuke to charge in so recklessly, and Naruto intended to use this to his advantage. Quickly, he performed the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, causing four shadow clones to appear behind him. The four clones dashed forward, and managed to hold Sasuke back long enough for the real Naruto to slam him in the chin with his fist. This punch managed to knock the Uchiha into the air just enough for the other four clones jump into the air after him, each one slamming their feet into his stomach with a kick, and sending the boy falling straight to the ground._

_"TAKE THAT TEME!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up and down with glee. The shadow clones vanished from sight as he turned to face Sakura and smiled his foxy smile. "What'd ya think of that, Sakura-chan?! Pretty amazing, huh? I bet you'd love to go out for some ramen with me now, huh?!"_

_"BAKA!" Sakura suddenly shouted. She punched Naruto in the back of the head as she ran past him and towards Sasuke. "How could you do that to Sasuke-kun?!"_

_"What? But I was just sparring with him…" the blonde said trying to figure out what he did wrong._

_"No you weren't!" Sakura replied. "Everyone knows you've jealous of Sasuke-kun ever since we were in the academy. You know he just recovered from most of his wounds from the mission at Wave! And what way to finally push him out of the light then to beat him around when he's still getting back to full strength!"_

_"Sakura, I'd never…"_

_"Shut up, Naruto! You're a weak, talentless loser! No one likes you, and no one loves you! Why don't you just leave everyone alone and disappear, you demon!"_

_That one stung Naruto the most. Hearing that come out of the mouth of the girl that he cared for more than anyone else was like taking a knife to the heart. He couldn't even bring himself to look her in the face as put Sasuke on her back and ran towards the hospital to have his wounds checked over._

_"Sakura… Why? Not you, too…" the blonde said as he looked away from the girl. He found himself walking to the bridge where Squad Seven normally met for their meetings, lost in thought._

**_END FLASHBACK!!!_**

"If that's how you really feel, Sakura… Then… Forget you." the blonde said aloud to no one in particular. He got up and began to make his way towards his favorite hideaway, in other words the ramen stand, when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"N-Naruto-kun? Are you ok?" the voice asked.

The blonde turned around saw Hyuuga Hinata behind him. She was wearing her usual gray, baggy jacket with the Hyuuga clan symbol on it, and a pair of dark blue, shinobi pants, and her hitai-ate tied around her neck. Her hair was a dark indigo and cut just above her shoulders. She looked up at him with her lavender, pupil-less eyes, before looking back at the ground and blushing while poking her index fingers together.

"Oh… Hey, Hinata!" Naruto said, plastering a fake smile on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

"W-well… I just… That is, I heard the things that Sakura said to you after yours and Sasuke's spar… You d-didn't… You didn't seem ok…" she replied.

"You saw that?"

"Y-yeah…"

Naruto's eyes and smiled seemed to both fade slightly as he looked away. Slowly he looked back up at Hinata again and sighed. He sat back down on the bridge, putting his legs over the side, and then patted the spot beside him, which she gracefully took.

"I don't get it, Hinata…" Naruto said. "No matter how hard I try, no matter how good I do, it never seems good enough for anyone… Not Sasuke-teme, not Sakura-chan, not even Kakashi-sensei… All they care about is Sasuke… And the village hates me, 'cept for the old man and Iruka-sensei of course…"

"Hates you?" Hinata asked. "W-why? It c-can't be those pranks you used to pull in the academy…"

"It's not…" Naruto replied as he looked away from Hinata. The shy girl looked confused, wondering what could have made Naruto so sad and quiet. The blonde looked up and noticed her concerned face, as well as a bruise on her left cheek. "Hinata, what happened to your face?" he asked, desperate to change the subject.

"I…" she began as she brought her hand to cover it up. "My father…"

"Did he hit you?!" Naruto shouted as he jumped to his feet and moved closer to her to look at the bruise.

"N-no… I mean yes, but…" she stuttered.

"But?"

"I deserved it… After all, I'm the heir to the Hyuuga clan, and I can't even beat my sister… They keep calling me…"

"Weak? Useless?"

"Y-yeah… They're talking, the clan that is, about moving me to the side-branch of the family, and having Hanabi take my place… I try my hardest, but no one seems to care…"

Naruto was slightly surprised. Sure, he had talked with Hinata once and a while back at the academy, but he never realized that they had a few things in common. He sighed as he put a hand on her shoulder, causing her face to turn deep red as she looked up at him.

"Hinata…" he said, only to be cut off as he heard the sounds of angry villagers coming from both sides of the bridge. He rose to his feet and looked up at both sides, to see that the sounds were true to what they sounded like.

"Naruto… What's going on?" she asked as she rose to her feet as well.

"Nothing good…" he replied. "Hinata-chan, you should run, now."

No sooner had those words left his mouth, did a villager manage to deliver a kick to his face. He fell to the ground as the crowd moved over to him and join in the beating, pushing Hinata out of the way in the process. Her eyes widened as a drunk man shoved her to the ground by Naruto's feet. She looked up at the blonde just in time to see him get kicked in the face, as four more men joined in the beating and more villagers were coming.

"There he is!" she shouted. "There's the monster that hurt Sasuke-kun!"

"You little bastard!" one of them shouted as they punched Naruto in the stomach.

"We'll teach you to hurt the Uchiha!" another shouted as they held him to the ground. The villagers began to cheer as Hinata watched in horror. A man pulled a knife out of his pocket and held towards the area of Naruto's chest where his heart was.

"Time to die, demon!" he shouted.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata whispered. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She got to her feet and ran towards the blonde boy, only to be smacked across the face.

"Isn't that the Hyuuga heiress?" a woman asked.

"It is!" another replied. "The demon must of messed with her mind!"

"Don't worry…" the man who held the knife at Naruto's chest said. "I heard on the streets this morning that she's not a Hyuuga anymore. The clan disowned her. We can take care of her, after the demon!"

Hinata's eyes widened at the man's words. She was helpless to watch as Naruto and her life would be ending in a flash. What surprised her even more, was when a dark, sinister voice filled the air around them.

"Leave these children alone…" it said.

Everyone turned around and gasped in horror at who was standing behind them. He was a tall man with pale skin, dark black hair, and yellow eyes. He wore a beige colored tunic, a pair of gray pants and a purple rope belt around his waist. In a flash, before anyone could blink the mysterious man threw a kunai at the man holding Naruto, piercing him between the eyes with no effort at all. One of the members of the mob gasped in horror as he recognized the man.

"It's Orochimaru!" he shouted.

As if on cue, everyone in the mob fled from the scene, clearing the bridge in a heartbeat. Before long, the only ones who were left were Hinata, Naruto, and the man identified as Orochimaru. The man walked over to Naruto and helped him up to his feet, and then made his way over to Hinata to help her. It was quiet for a brief moment, before Naruto finally broke the silence.

"Who… Who are you?" Naruto asked. "Why did you save us?"

"My name is Orochimaru…" the man replied. "I am the most powerful of the Sannin, and also a missing ninja of this village…"

"A missing ninja?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…" Orochimaru said. "I'm not going to lie to you either. I came here for you…"

"Me?"

"Yes. I see the way that the village treats you, Naruto-kun. I used to suffer in the same way that you do. I want to take you away from the hate, and to a place where you will be excepted and loved no matter what. I want to take you to a place where you can be trained to be a fine shinobi, and get revenge on all the ones who mocked, attacked, and hated you."

Naruto seemed to hesitate just for a moment. The village hated him. Sasuke and Sakura hated him. They all either wanted him to leave or preferably die, so what was really stopping him from leaving this nightmare of a life. What was he going to lose by taking the Sannin up on his deal. Naruto slowly nodded and looked Orochimaru in the eyes.

"I'll go…" he said. "Take me away from here, to start a new life… To get my revenge…"

"Orochimaru-sama…" a small voice squeaked. The two males turned to see Hinata looking at them. "M-may I come with you too?"

"Of course…" the Sannin replied. "My offer is more than open to the both of you… There is just one thing I need to give the both of you before we leave."

The Sannin ran through several hand signs, before lunging forward and biting both Naruto and then Hinata on the back of the neck. A strange black mark appeared on both of their necks, Naruto's looking like the Kyuubi seal that was on his stomach, and Hinata's looking like a backwards version of the Hyuuga clan symbol. At first, both kids expected the bites to hurt, but instead, they felt good. They felt a surge of power rushing through both of their bodies, and they liked it.

"What did you do to us?" Naruto asked as he put one of his hands over the mark.

"I gave you both what I call the Cursed Seal…" the man said. "However, this is a special brand of the seal, one that will increase your power and skills by tenfold with the proper training…" he turned and looked at the two of them over his shoulder. "We'll meet at the village gates in ten minutes. Get your belongings and don't be late…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatake Kakashi sighed as he walked down the streets with his face buried in an orange book. He was on his way to grab a bite to eat for lunch, when he looked over his book and spotted the familiar back of Sakura walking away from the hospital. He shrugged his shoulders as he picked up his pace just a bit and got her attention.

"Good afternoon, Sakura…" he said lazily as he turned the page of his book. "What are you doing at the hospital?"

"It's all Naruto's fault!" the girl shouted. "He beat Sasuke-kun up like some kind of monster! Luckily, the villagers heard what he did and went to take care of that demon!"

Kakashi's one visible eye seemed to grow out of his head as he stared down at the girl before him. He knew that Sakura was always a stuck-up, Sasuke-obsessed, fangirl, but he never thought that she would take it to this level.

"Go home, Sakura… I'll take care of Naruto…" Kakashi said

"I hope he's dead! I'm so tired of him!" she shouted.

"GO HOME, SAKURA!" Kakashi replied with a pissed off voice.

The girl jumped and literally ran at the sound of his voice. He sighed as he put his book away and began make his way to the Hokage's Tower. Surprising him the most though, was the fact that Yuuhi Kurenai was making her way from the said tower almost just as fast as he was going to it.

"Kurenai, what's going on?" he asked.

"According to the Hokage-sama, Orochimaru has been seen around the village." she replied. "More alarming than that, he's been seen in the company of both Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto."

Kakashi's face seemed to pale for just a moment as he thought of what the Sannin could want with the two kids filled his head. Quickly, he turned around and joined Kurenai in searching the village.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata walked towards the village gates together with backpacks on their backs. The most noticeable thing about the two of them, was the fact that their hitai-ates were no longer on them. The two still looked slightly unsure about leaving Konoha, but when they stopped and thought about it, there was nothing left for them here. Naruto was hated by everyone, and Hinata didn't even have a family to belong to anymore. They both screeched to a stop though, when they heard two sets of feet land behind them.

"Naruto, Hinata…" Kakashi said as he leaned against a pole. "A lot of ninja are looking for you right now. How about you both just turn around and forget whatever it is you two are planning."

"We c-can't do that…" Hinata said as she looked away from Kurenai. "There's nothing left for us here anymore…"

"That's not true…" Kurenai said as she took Hinata's arm, stopping her from being able to leave. "Come back home, to your family and friends…"

"Family… Friends…" Naruto said with a scoff. "That's a laugh."

"No, Naruto…" Kakashi replied. "It's true… Everyone's worried about you."

"No, they're not!" Naruto remarked. "Sakura hates me, everyone does!"

"I have no family…" Hinata said. "I'm all alone now…"

The two Jonin froze as black markings began to cover the two kids' bodies. Naruto's whisker marks grew slightly wider, and his eyes turned a dark, crimson red. Hinata's Byakugan eyes activated without any hand signs at all, and seemed to glow with chakra.

"Orochimaru-sama offered us a chance at a better life…" Hinata said.

"And we decided to take him up on his deal." Naruto added.

Both Kakashi and Kurenai fell into battle stances and prepared to fight their students, but before they could strike, both Hinata and Naruto managed to attack. Naruto punched Kakashi in the stomach, causing him to fall over instantly, and Hinata struck all of Kurenai's chakra points, leaving her weak and motionless. Behind them, the laugh of Orochimaru filled the air as he walked to his newest apprentices.

"Very good, Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan…" he put his hands on both of their shoulders, and the three disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. "Very good indeed…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Trying something new. I don't think I've ever seen a Naruto goes with Orochimaru fic where Hinata goes too. Read, review, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
